


The One: Bonus "Begin Again" Story (Mortician!Steve and Baker!Bucky Modern AU)

by loveforpreserumsteve



Series: Every New Beginning [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Short Story, Smut, Stucky - Freeform, Wedding Fluff, bonus story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25559872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveforpreserumsteve/pseuds/loveforpreserumsteve
Summary: "Playfully, Steve rolled his eyes, but accepted Bucky's extended hand. Allowing the handsome brunet to lead him onto the dance floor. Despite Steve being two left feet, Bucky expertly twirled him. Easily leading them, even with Steve tripping and stumbling over his own feet. But Steve liked it best when Bucky pulled him close.Swaying them the way he often did when they danced together, regardless of how out of sync with the tune it was. Intimately, Bucky held Steve's lower back just a little tighter as he stared into Steve's eyes.Leaning in, Bucky's close-trimmed beard brushed against Steve's as he sang along into Steve's ear, 'I love you, always forever. Near or far, closer together. Everywhere, I will be with you. Everything, I will do for you.'"-Modern Stucky AU-Smut and other mature content***I don't own Marvel or the characters of Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes, nor any of the other Marvel characters
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Natasha Romanov/Sam Wilson
Series: Every New Beginning [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851583
Comments: 23
Kudos: 91





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> To keep up-to-date with everything that's going on in my life, my fics, and to see cute pictures of my pets, be sure to follow me on [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/loveforpreserumsteve/)
> 
> I've also self-published [Call It What You Want](https://www.amazon.com/Call-What-Want-Minnie-Nicole/dp/1986446255/ref=sr_1_1?dchild=1&keywords=call+it+what+you+want+minnie+nicole&qid=1601172728&sr=8-1)
> 
> And if you would like some to purchase some merch based off of loveforpreserumsteve fanfics and Minnie Nicole Books, you can get them at [The Fanfic Was Better](https://teespring.com/stores/thefanficwasbetter)
> 
> Much love and appreciation  
> Minnie ❤❤❤

**One:**

Today was the day.

Steve's heart swelled as Natasha stepped into the silhouette gown. Slipping her arms into the thin spaghetti straps, she adjusted the V-neck until her corset couldn't be seen and gestured for Steve to come closer. Of course, as the petite redhead's maid of honor, Steve obliged.

Making sure not to step on the tulle skirt, Steve gently pulled the lace bodice together and buttoned the delicate pieces together. Smirking when Natasha twitched at the brush of his knuckles along her back, Steve purposely did it again. Knowing that Natasha was tense due to her nerves.

"Are you excited?" Steve softly questioned, giving her shoulders a tender squeeze before moving away from her.

Turning, Natasha shrugged her shoulder and checked her reflection in the mirror. Twirling an intentionally fallen strand around her finger to get it to curl in the direction she wanted it to as she admitted, "It doesn't feel real."

Steve nodded, "I know what you mean."

At the possibility of hearing the bittersweet edge to his voice, Natasha stopped prepping herself and crossed the room to Steve. Taking his hands in hers, she sincerely stated, "Thank you."

"For what?" Steve good-humoredly scoffed while his brows started to furrow.

"For being here," Natasha shrugged, "For being my friend." Steve gave her hands a squeeze and Natasha added, "For introducing me to my future husband."

"Okay, yeah, I'm pretty great," Steve joked, winking at his best friend.

Natasha's eyes were turning glassy as tears started filling them. Even though she was desperately trying not to cry, those pesky tears continued. Steve reached up and caught one that escaped and leaned forward to kiss her forehead.

"Thank god for waterproof mascara," Natasha teased, blinking away the rest of her tears. Running her hand over Steve's beard, she mocked, "Best not to have beard-burn when I'm about to get married. People might get the wrong idea."

Playfully, Steve rolled his eyes. Finding the door opening and Maria carrying the veil as she rushed into the room, "It's a good thing Carol's glove box is a hodgepodge treasure chest." Waving her hand over the comb part, she bit her lower lip, "The glue is still tacky, so it'll probably stick to your hair."

"We have time to let it dry a little more," Steve assured.

"It's not like they can start it without me," Natasha joked, placing her hands on her hips.

"True," Maria confirmed, blowing on the spot where glue was holding one of the tiny blue flowers in place.

Looking around the room, Natasha deadpanned, "My flower girl is still in the bathroom, so I clearly can't walk down the aisle without fresh rose petals beneath my feet."

"Oh, can't have that," Maria mocked, exchanging a glance with Steve as he checked his own reflection. Smoothing his hand over his freshly cut, shorter hair while he wondered if he should trim his beard more.

"Why is it," Natasha started, joining Steve in front of the mirror. Making sure to keep her tone low as she questioned, "I'm the one getting married and you're the one fidgeting?"

"Well, one of us has to be the wreck," Steve reasoned.

Before anything else could be said, a knock broke through their moment. The trio looked over to find Birdie poking her head in through the door crack. With her lopsided flower girl flower-crown and a missing-tooth grin, Birdie asked, "Ready?"

Natasha took in a grounding breath and nodded, "Ready."

Heart racing at the déjà vu, Steve wiped his clammy palms on his black slacks. Being the fidgeting one, Steve tugged at his red tuxedo jacket and tried to gather himself. Looking over at Natasha though, made it easier. The linger heartache seeped out of him and his chest clenched because, "You're beautiful."

Grin taking on a cocky twist, Natasha flipped her hand as though she was going to flip her hair as she teasingly demanded, "Tell me something I don't know."

Rolling his eyes, Steve redirected his attention to in front of them as they walked down the hotel hallway, and his smile grew when he found Natasha's dad waiting for them. A smile splitting his dark face and stretching all the way up to his eyes. It was hands down the happiest Steve had ever seen Nick Fury.

"Don't you clean up nicely," Nick greeted, extending his arms for his long ago- adopted daughter. Glancing to Maria and Steve, he complimented them as well, "You both look nice."

"Me? Look at you," Natasha commented, dramatically fanning herself.

Shaking his head, Nick turned to face the front, silently informing everyone else to take their places in line. Birdie up front with her basket of rose petals. Axel, Blaze, and Knox next with the rings. After securing the veil in Natasha's updo, Maria linked her arm with her wife's while Carol theatrically ran her eyes down the red halter gown. Next, Steve slipped his arm under the best man, Eddie's, black tuxedo clad arm.

Pulling a page out of Natasha's book, Steve winked over his shoulder in encouragement. Facing the front again, Steve found it easier to smile than he originally assumed. Especially once the doors opened to the hotel courtyard and the string quartet began their rendition of _Tenerife Sea_.

A little rambunctiously, Birdie started scooping petals out of her basket and tossed them onto the man-made aisle like they had personally offended her. Phil Coulson, the next-best wedding planner, quietly tried to get her to stop being so aggressive, but eventually gave up as she gleefully ran down the aisle. And since she ran, the boys did too. Earning a face-palm from Phil and laughs from the guests.

Before Steve knew it, it was time for him to follow in his niece's and friends' steps and head down the aisle. Allowing Eddie to control how fast they walked, which wasn't very fast at all. Steve couldn't thank him enough since all he wanted to do was sprint like the kids had.

Affectionately squeezing Eddie's arm once they reached the altar, Steve took his spot beside Maria. With his shoulders back to exude confidence, Steve turned to face the guests. Eyes instantly scanned the well-dressed attendees until they landed on Bucky, and his heart could finally beat normally again.


	2. Two

**Two:**

Turning his attention from Natasha as she walked down the aisle, Steve looked at Sam. The largest smile that he had ever seen was on the man's face while silent tears of joy rolled down his dark cheeks. Love was practically bursting from him, and Steve couldn't help but feel it in the air around him, soaking it up like Vinnie in the sunshine. It was the look that everyone dreamed to see on their soon-to-be spouse's face. Steve was glad that Natasha had it.

Passing her bouquet to Steve, Natasha affectionately squeezed his hands before turning to face her fiancé. Steve feeling even better about today when Sam mouthed, "I love you," to Natasha while the officiant, Miss Maria Hill, started the ceremony, "We are gathered here today to celebrate with Sam and Natasha as they proclaim their love and commitment to the world."

Slowly, Steve allowed his eyes to drift discreetly over to where Bucky was sitting with his siblings. Only half listening to the officiant as he tried to focus on anything other than Bucky, because he knew once he looked at the handsome brunet, he wouldn't be able to look away.

So, he purposely ignored his boyfriend. Choosing instead, to focus on anything and everything else. Focusing on Carol's black halter gown. On the way Eddie's hands shook by his thighs just the tiniest bit from his nerves. On the way Natasha's veil fashionably cascaded down the back of her scoop-back gown. How Sam's thumbs soothingly rubbed along Natasha's knuckles. The way the flowers lightly swung in the canopy from the refreshing breeze.

The way Bucky's grin crinkled up to his eyes in the way that always made Steve's knees weak, even from catching it from the corner of his eyes.

"And now the couple would like to recite vows they wrote," Hill announced.

That was Steve's cue. He dug around in the inner pocket of his red jacket until he pulled out the laminated notecard. Passing it to Natasha the same way that Eddie was passing the folded notebook paper to Sam.

Natasha started, "I, Natasha, take you, Sam, to be my husband, my partner in life, and my one true love. I take you as you are and promise to grow with you. I promise -- that although we'll still always be a little late -- to never make us too late. I promise to always be the guinea pig whenever you're trying a new recipe. And to refrain as much as possible from scrunching my face up when I don't like something."

The guests laughed at that, giving Natasha a moment of reprieve before she continued, "I promise to kill the spiders because you're, 'too much of a pacifist.' I promise to pick you for game night, and every night, for the rest of my life."

Swallowing down his emotions, Sam began, "I, Sam, take you, my Nattie, to be my best friend, to be my lover, to be my everything. I promise to always be the bigger man and admit when I'm wrong because you're always right, dear."

Steve loudly chuckled along with the rest of the guests while Natasha nodded approvingly as she announced, "That's right!"

"I promise to not get annoyed when we're running late because you're playing in a blanket fort with our sons. I promise to snake the drain even though it's gross and is clearly not my hair clogging the drain. I promise to always extend the invitation to bowling no matter how many times. And I promise to never stop inviting you to spend time with me for the rest of my life."

Hill smiled, taking the physical copies of the vows so they'd be out of the way as she happily announced, "Now, Sam and Natasha will exchange rings to symbolize their commitment." While Sam took the rings from his sons, the officiant instructed around a giggle, "Sam, please take Natasha's hand and repeat these words, 'I give you this ring, as a symbol of our love.'"

Passing his ring to Natasha, so he could focus on the directions. Sam took Natasha's empty left hand in his and brought it to his mouth to preciously kiss at her knuckle before saying, "I give you this ring, as a…"

"Symbol of our love," Natasha stage whispered.

Chuckling, Sam repeated, "As a symbol of our love."

"For today and tomorrow, and for all the days to come," Hill continued.

While Sam repeated, Steve's gaze discreetly flittered over to Bucky. The brunet was blotting at his eyes with a lilac handkerchief, causing Steve's chest to clench. Like always, wanting to bring Bucky close to himself. Especially when Bucky's eyes locked with Steve's and he pointed at the altar, reminding Steve where he should be focusing.

By the time that Steve returned his attention back to the ceremony, Natasha was finishing up with her portion, "Wear it as a sign of what we have promised on this day, and know that my love is present, even when I'm not."

Once the 14K gold ring was on Sam's finger, Hill announced, "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Samuel, you may kiss your bride."

Smiling, Sam placed his hands on Natasha's face and leaned in for a sweet kiss. Steve instantly applauded as did everyone else witnessing this love. What made the moment even better was when Knox, Blaze, and Axel started happily dancing in front of them. Full with shimmying and robotic moves. Of course, their joy only made the guests cheer louder. Especially when Birdie joined them as she dropped to the ground and attempted to do the worm before being lifted off the ground by Cliff so she wouldn't get grass stains on her dress.

"It's my great honor, and privilege, to be the first to present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Samuel Thomas Wilson!" Hill introduced the now married couple, causing the attendees to stand as their applauds grew louder.

Natasha lifted hers and Sam's clasped hands up in victory as they soaked up all the love surrounding them. Then, Natasha gestured for the boys to run down the aisle and happily chased after them. All the while, keeping her hand in Sam's.


	3. Three

**Three:**

Shaking his head, Steve's smile remained on his face as he took Eddie's arm and allowed the youngest Rogers to lead him back down the aisle. The pair leading Maria and Carol as the two women held each other closer as though they were the ones who just got married. Not that Steve could fault them.

Instead, Steve chose to enjoy the day. Smile for the pictures. Laugh at Eddie's -- at times -- inappropriate jokes. Accept the kisses that Darlene Wilson bestowed upon the wedding party what seemed like every five minutes as she kept proclaiming, "My baby boy is married." Even adoringly watching Sam and Natasha as they had their first dance as husband and wife.

 _Out of the stillness_  
Soft spoken words  
Say it, say it again

As the tempo of the Donna Lewis tune picked up, more people got up to join Natasha and Sam as he twirled her around the dance floor. Contently, Steve sat off to the side at the unoccupied wedding party table, watching everyone enjoy themselves. Perfectly fine with not making a fool of himself. Until a tap on his shoulder interrupted his thoughts.

Turning, Steve found Bucky standing there. A small, private smile on his handsome face as he bent over to speak directly into Steve's ear, "How 'bout a dance for your best guy?"

Playfully, Steve rolled his eyes, but accepted Bucky's extended hand. Allowing the handsome brunet to lead him onto the dance floor. Despite Steve being two left feet, Bucky expertly twirled him. Easily leading them, even with Steve tripping and stumbling over his own feet. But Steve liked it best when Bucky pulled him close.

Swaying them the way he often did when they danced together, regardless of how out of sync with the tune it was. Intimately, Bucky held Steve's lower back just a little tighter as he stared into Steve's eyes. Steve's heart was in his throat, threatening to profess his love for his boyfriend for the first time since their relationship officially started. And although Bucky had already heard those three words from Steve before, he wanted the brunet to know that he still felt the same.

No, not the same. More. Each day, Steve fell further in love with Bucky. Especially once Steve was allowed to be with him.

Leaning in, Bucky's close-trimmed beard brushed against Steve's as he sang along into Steve's ear, "' _I love you, always forever. Near or far, closer together. Everywhere, I will be with you. Everything, I will do for you_.'"

Squeezing his eyes closed, Steve dropped Bucky's hand as he opted for sliding his hands up Bucky's broad shoulders. Running his hand to the back of Bucky's neck where he tangled his fingers in the short brown tresses. His heart content as he playfully warned, "If you keep being cute, I'm gonna think you mean it."

"Maybe," Bucky started, wrapping both arms around Steve's back, "I do meant it."

Biting back his grin, Steve gave Bucky's hair a tug, earning a chuckle from the brunet as he pressed more firmly into Steve. It didn't take a lot for Steve's imagination to run wild in that moment. Wondering what Bucky would look like walking down an aisle. Wondering the song they'd choose for their first dance as husbands. Wondering if they'd hyphenate their last names.

So, Steve sang along, "' _I love you, always forever. Near or far, closer together. Everywhere, I will be with you. Everything, I will do for you_.'"

"I love it when you sing to me," Bucky admitted, pressing a kiss to the hollow part of Steve's neck just below his ear.

A shiver ran up Steve's spine, earning a giggle from Bucky when Steve exaggerated the sensation by shimmying his muscular frame. Steve was sure that Bucky would pull back to give him that quirked brow that just did things for Steve. Only, Bucky just pulled Steve that much closer, instead.

"How long do you think we have to stay before going up to our room?" Steve teased, feeling goosebumps rise along the back of Bucky's neck as he tenderly stroked his fingertips on the smooth skin there.

Pulling back to look at Steve, Bucky evaluated his boyfriend for a moment and decided, "We have to at least wait until cake."

Smirking, Steve joked, "There's a different cake that I want right now."

That startled a chuckled, "Steven Grant," from the brunet. Cheeks reddening under the soft lights of the hotel ballroom as he rested his forehead on Steve's broad shoulder. Those soft chuckles continuing as he accused, "Ya tryin' to give me a boner?"

Feigning nonchalance, Steve shrugged, "What your body does isn't my fault."

"Yeah, okay," Bucky shook his head and purposely rubbed his body along Steve's to get a reaction from the muscular blond. And he did, when Steve sharply inhaled, Bucky reasoned, "If you behave, I will, too."

"Truce?" Steve offered, backing his hips just slightly from Bucky's, so neither of them would get too excited in that particular situation.

Pressing a sweet, chaste kiss to Steve's lips, Bucky agreed, "Truce."

With the change of the song, Bucky tenderly pushed them away from each other before stepping forward and hip-checking Steve, then repeating with the other side. Steve didn't mind having Bucky move them -- move him -- around the dance floor. He rather liked feeling like a rag doll in those situations where Bucky affectionately maneuvered their motion. Steve's favorite part of it though was when Bucky would throw his head back and loudly laugh whenever Steve got the move wrong.

Eventually, Birdie wanted to be twirled by Steve, and the man couldn't do anything but happily oblige. He even playfully fought with Bucky when the brunet stole her away to properly dance with her. Of course, that was when Blaze, Axel, and Knox came over to dance too, so it didn't hurt too much to share his niece. Especially not with the man he loved.


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***This chapter contains smut. Basically all smut.

**Four:**

Underneath the table, Bucky's hand crept up Steve's muscular thigh. Creeping dangerously close to a rapidly growing intrigued dick. Actively ignoring the movement of Bucky's large hand on his body, Steve shoved the final piece of cake into his mouth. Nearly swallowing the cayenne dark chocolate cake whole without chewing it at all in his haste to finish it.

The truce had held up. They had danced and mingled and genuinely enjoyed the time with their loved ones. Yet, Steve just wanted to be alone with Bucky. Even if all they did was cuddle in bed. Although, Steve did hope for more. Especially with the way Bucky looked in his gray suit and lilac tie. It made Steve want to treat the brunet's body the way it deserved to be treated.

"I think it's safe to leave," Bucky leaned over to comment directly in Steve's ear, giving Steve's thigh a sensual squeeze.

Steve's brows rose high on his forehead in his enthusiasm as he shot up from his seat. Maneuvering around tables and empty chairs, Steve crossed the room towards the wedding party table where the only two left sitting there were the newlyweds. Both facing each other as they thumb wrestled, caught up in their own little world.

In victory, Natasha tossed her head back and gleefully laughed. Even raising her arms up triumphantly. Theatrically, Sam complained about how Natasha won because of her, "Freakishly strong thumbs."

Stopping in front of them, Steve smirked, "Aren't you supposed to be madly in love?"

"We are," Sam confirmed, leaning forward to kiss Natasha's mouth; both smiling into the kiss.

When they pulled away from one another, Natasha looked over Steve and assumed, "Ya leavin'?"

"Duh," Steve answered, shoving his hands into his slack's pockets.

"Duh," Sam mocked, climbing from his seat and walking around the table to embrace Steve in a hug. Giving the blond a kiss on his cheek, Sam said, "Thank you. I don't think I'd be nearly as happy if we hadn't met."

"I mean, I _did_ introduce you to your wife," Steve teased, giving Sam's strong frame a comforting squeeze before pulling back.

"See, I knew befriending you all those years ago was a good idea," Sam playfully agreed, glancing over and winking at his wife.

Natasha pulled Steve in and selfishly commented, "He was my friend first and he'll be my friend last, Wilson."

"Ooh, not gonna go easy on me even now, huh?" Sam brought his hand up to his chest, over his heart, as he feigned hurt.

"Not a chance," Natasha confirmed, standing on her toes to kiss Steve's cheek as she reminded, "Text me when you get home tomorrow, alright?"

"Alright," Steve chuckled, pulling Natasha close again for another hug. His first friend. His best friend. His Nat. Keeping his voice low, Steve told just Natasha, "Congrats, Nattie. I'm really happy for you. You deserve this."

Natasha gave Steve's midsection a tender squeeze before half-mocking, "You're gonna make me cry, asshole!"

Smiling, Steve pressed a kiss to her forehead. As they stepped back from each other, Bucky was finishing up hugging Sam. And with Steve out of the way, Bucky gave Natasha a big hug, too. Not nearly as long as the one Steve shared with her, but she wasn't as close to Bucky. _Yet_ , Steve hoped.

With all the farewells and teasing out of the way, Bucky laced his fingers with Steve's and led them out of the emptying ballroom. Both happily buzzed off the champagne and, in Steve's case, in love, it didn't take long for them to plaster themselves to each other in the elevator. Sharing innocent kisses and smiles as they rose to their floor.

Never once dropping their hands as they walked down the quiet hallway to their room. Not even as they struggled with the key card to the room. Bucky joked, "You sure this is the right room?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Steve chuckled, pulling the card sleeve out from his suit pocket to look over the number again. Finding that it matched the room number, he grumbled, "You'd think something easier would be made considering how much trouble these are."

Stroking the side of Steve's face, Bucky leaned into the muscular blond as he murmured, "You're sexy when you're frustrated."

As Bucky sucked Steve's earlobe into his mouth, Steve briefly closed his eyes at the sensation before working even more zealously at getting the stubborn door open. Feeling Bucky's lips tick up into a smirk against his skin, Steve let out a sigh of relief when the lock lit up green and he opened the door.

Crashing into the room, Bucky slammed the door closed while Steve pushed him up against the wall. Lips passionately moving together as hands roamed over one another. Tugging at clothes with harsh grips and nimble fingers until they laid abandoned on the floor.

Running his palms over Bucky's muscled torso caused Steve's knees to go weak. Luckily, the back of his legs hit the bed and he tumbled onto the firm mattress, bringing Bucky down with him. Not that Bucky minded much as he crawled over Steve's frame. Straddling Steve's hips, Bucky ground down on Steve's erection, earning a throaty groan from the blond.

"Lube," Steve suggested, nibbling on Bucky's lower lip.

Rapidly nodding, Bucky's tongue quickly delved deeply into Steve's mouth before climbing off him. Already breathing erratically, Steve removed his boxer briefs, tossing them somewhere else as his eyes remained on Bucky. Hand dropping down to his own hard-on as he watched his boyfriend's back muscles move as he rifled through his bag.

Stroking upward over himself, Steve buried his teeth into his lower lip and thrust his head back into the hotel pillows at the sensation. When the bed dipped, Steve opened his eyes and looked over to find Bucky completely naked now. Groaning, Steve bent his legs to create a space for Bucky.

"C'mere," Steve insisted, removing his hand from his own cock.

Bucky crawled over to him with the bottle of lube in hand, and went to take his spot between Steve's legs. Dropping the bottle onto the bed before stroking up Steve's thighs towards his groin, spreading him just a bit wider. Leaning forward, Bucky captured Steve's lips in a kiss.

Licking into Bucky's mouth, Steve's heart fluttered at the sound of the bottle's cap being popped open. When Bucky's freshly slick finger brushed against his hole, Steve sharply inhaled at the cool sensation before moaning at the brunet easing a finger into him. Considering how Steve had stretched himself earlier as he cleaned up, Bucky was able to quickly move onto two fingers.

"Fuck," Steve softly whimpered as Bucky doubled his efforts by adding a third finger.

"Too much?" Bucky asked, slowing his thrusting.

Steve shook his head and ran his hands through his own hair as he assured, "Not enough."

Smirking against Steve's lips, Bucky curled his finger against his prostate while using the other two to stretch Steve more. Gasping, Steve arched his back, pushing his chest into Bucky's solid form and effectively trapping his dick between their defined abs.

Pushing himself back down onto Bucky's fingers, Steve whined, "Babe, please."

"Okay, honey. Okay," Bucky playfully pouted, removing his fingers and reaching for the condom and lube.

Grabbing the foil packet before Bucky could, Steve quickly ripped the wrapper to remove the latex item. Instantly rolling the condom onto Bucky's hard cock, touching the appendage for the first time since they started fooling around; causing Bucky's breath to hitch. And causing a smirk to tick Steve's lips up victoriously.

Bringing Steve's hand up to his mouth, Bucky kissed his palm as he slicked his dick up. And as he lined up, Bucky took Steve's index finger and middle finger into his mouth. Sucking on the slender, artistic fingers, he pushed into his boyfriend. Both men letting out low, throaty groans once Bucky was fully seated inside of Steve.

"Fuck," Steve's eyes fluttered closed as Bucky dragged his cock back and over his prostate while licking over and between Steve's fingers.

When Bucky sets a slow, sensual pace, Steve dropped his hands to Bucky's ass. Giving the globes an affectionate squeeze before dropping them just below his ass and guiding Bucky back in just a bit harsher. The deepness causing Steve's own breath to hitch and earning a grunt from Bucky as he dropped down on top of Steve. Catching himself on his forearms and capturing Steve's mouth as the pair set a new pace.

A faster, deeper, harsher pace. A pace that had Steve's hands roaming over Bucky's firm frame and groping his ass as he urged the brunet as close as physically possible. A pace that had Bucky's face buried in the crook of Steve's neck, definitely roughing up the pale skin and assuring a nice beard burn would be seen later on.

More importantly though, it was a pace that had the pair falling apart in nearly no time at all. Breathlessly, Bucky babbled, "I'm close. Fuck, Stevie, I'm close. I'm so close. Gonna come. Wanna come. So close. You close?"

Steve nodded and confirmed just as softly, "So close."

Nipping at Steve's neck, Bucky put more of his body weight on Steve. Their torsos trapping Steve's untouched cock in between them while their sweat and Steve's pre-come adding an easy glide for their movements. It was just the right pressure without Bucky having to bring his hand to his cock and jerk him off. Just the right pressure, causing Steve to come.

"Fuck. Fuck, I'm gonna --" Bucky managed before he, too, came.

Bucky's hips stilling as he filled the condom and gasped against Steve's broad shoulder. From how close they were, Steve could feel the erratic flutter of Bucky's heart, and he brought his hand up to soothingly stroke at the back of Bucky's neck.

Enjoying this moment and how tranquil he felt, Steve whispered, "I love you."

Mind catching up to his mouth, Steve's eyes widened as his hand stilled. That wasn't how he pictured telling the man on top of him, in him, and covered in his come. He had pictured something more romantic. Or at least a little less… gross.

Removing his face from Steve's neck, Bucky's typical post-orgasm fatigue wasn’t making its usual appearance. Instead, his eyes were focused on Steve. Looking over every inch of Steve's face as he alertly studied him. Steve could feel that his whole face and ears and probably even his neck were bright red in his embarrassment, and he knew that he should say something, but he couldn't think of anything.

Lifting himself up further, Bucky's expression remained one of surprise as he questioned, "You love me?"

Considering he had already said it once a year ago -- sure the circumstances were different -- Steve simply decided not to lie. Instead, quickly nodding as he held his breath. In a limbo of hoping that Bucky felt the same and afraid that he didn't.

Surging forward, Bucky pressed his lips to Steve's in a passionate kiss. Bringing a lube-sticky hand to Steve's face, he held the blond as though he was precious. And although Steve was still reeling from the shock of his own confession, for a moment, he felt precious. Not like that was a difficult thing when Bucky took so much care in handling him.

Pulling back from the kiss, Bucky rested his forehead against Steve's and, with their lips so close they brushed together, Bucky whispered, "I love you, too."

"You do?" Steve asked, beaming up at his boyfriend.

Bucky nodded his confirmation as he admitted, "Been wanting to tell you for months."

"Then why didn't you?" Steve curiously wondered.

Bucky shrugged, "Didn't want you to feel like a rebound, or something."

"God, I love you," Steve said just a little louder as his mouth stretched into a genuine grin. Tilting his head back to kiss Bucky once more. Wondering how he ever got this lucky. Especially when Bucky carefully pulled out of him and helped clean them up.

Clean, they settled into the king size bed. Steve pulled Bucky against his chest and kissed the back of his neck. Not realizing how much weight had been lifted off his chest at the confession until it was no longer there. Freely cuddling his boyfriend until they both fell asleep.

Just before Steve completely dozed off, he heard Bucky say, "Love you, Stevie," while he laced their fingers together.

With every fiber of his being, Steve knew -- not for the first time -- that Bucky was the one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's currently 1:03 am of 7/31, my neck surgery is at 10 am, but I have to be at the hospital at 9:30 am for registration and to have the IV set up.
> 
> I don't feel tired at all.
> 
> I'm slightly thirsty and I feel like that's just because my mind keeps reminding me that I can't have anything to drink due to liquid and food cut off having been at midnight.
> 
> I'm still laughing at the fact that my nephew thought that "neck surgery" meant that they were going to cut my head off. Seriously, five year olds are wild.
> 
> Anyway... I hope you all enjoy this chapter.  
> Much love and appreciation  
> Minnie ❤❤❤


End file.
